Chapter 58
This is the fifty-eighth chapter of DARLING in the FRANXX (manga). Synopsis Two FRANXX units are surrounded by Klaxosaurs. One says Squad 19 was wiped away and the other says Squad 21 was wiped away as well. They are about to attacked before Squad 13 quickly kills the Klaxosaurs and one of the stamen things is the squad. Futoshi tells him to leave the place to them. The stamen says he doesn’t recognize the FRANXX units but remembers he heard about them and realizes they are from Squad 13, the experimental team. They are amazed as they watch Squad 13 effortlessly kill Klaxosaurs. Ichigo orders Chlorophytum and Argentea to stay put and help the surviving squads retreat. Ikuno starts to protest until Ichigo assures her that their hearts will remain together even if they are apart. Zorome tells Goro they better not die and Goro replies they will be back. The squad then splits up. Kokoro asks Mitsuru if he’s located Strelizia and he says she is fighting in the north-east section of the Gran Crevasse outer wall but her opponent is giving off both Klaxosaur and FRANXX signals. Alpha says this confirms the opponent is 001. Meanwhile, 001’s Klaxosaur-9 Model FRANXX tries to use its claws to strike Strelizia but Strelizia dodges the attack by jumping in the air and running away. Strelizia tried to counterattack by using her tail but 001 catches and crushes it. 001 tells Zero Two it is useless to win against her Klaxosaur weapon. Zero Two replies 001 seems pleased even though she is using human weapons. 001 says Klaxo Sapiens created these weapons since ancient times, which surprises Zero Two. 001 explains Klaxo Sapiens evolved from reptiles and ruled the planet, dying it to the color of the civilization they were. However, sixty millions years ago, in midst of rejoicing in their prosperity, a catastrophe fell from the heavens, whom they referred to as invaders. The Klaxo Sapiens then focused all their light into creating weapons that could be controlled by a male and female. They fought the invaders while draining the life energy of the planet. After many years of a turbulent war, the invaders were driven away but the Klaxo Sapien civilization was gone, as they had fused with the weapons they were using and were crystallized I side them, becoming cores of the Klaxosaurs. After becoming Klaxosaurs, they lost sense of self and went underground to fulfill their final mission. In order to prepare for any future danger, the powerful Klaxosaurs went underground for the sake of evolution. But the weaker ones turned into energy and were used to restore the planet. Zero Two realizes that energy is Magma Energy and 001 confirms this, along with the FRANXX units are aberrations of Klaxosaurs. 001 says the greedy selfishness and foolishness had put the planet in peril and trampled the pride of the Klaxo Sapiens. She adds that humans are a new calamity that are trying to ruin the planet and yet Zero Two still sides with them. Zero Two says she doesn’t care and 001 knows nothing about humans. Zero Two says humans took her into their world and called her their friend even though she is a monster, they played and suffered together, and risked their lives for someone they barely knew, and to her, that is so bright. Zero Two tells herself that she could entrust Ichigo with Hiro because Ichigo understands her pain but she will risk her life to protect their world. Zero Two starts coughing up blood due to the recoil of being in stampede mode. 001 mocks her for reaching her limit and calls Zero Two an inferior copy. 001 says she will handle the system after spending eons honing her evolution. Zero Two chuckles and mocks her, which enrages 001, who decides to show her the end of the humans before she can kill her. 001 activates and opens the dome the the Gran Crevasse, and a giant colossal hand appears. Papa says it has been activated, and a colossal humanoid creature emerges. Papa reveals this is the colossal Klaxosaur weapon, Star Entity.